High-efficiency phosphorescent emitters are one of the prerequisites for the development of high-efficiency organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), and for display and lighting applications. Crucial factors for this are firstly the quantum efficiency of the individual emitter molecule and secondly that of the emitter overall, the current efficiency and the power efficiency of the system (which means the light output per unit electrical output).